Close Encounters of the FFX kind!
by Prince Of New York
Summary: You guys like the internet right? Well, this girl met some great people on the net, now they wanna meet her! What does this have to do with Final Fantasy? Read and find out! Just when you thought it was over there's an Epilogue, showing signs of a sequal!
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Except for the girl and her family. They are mine! So there! Anyway, on to the story! *trumpets blowing*.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"So, what's new?" I asked my friends. Okay, I didn't really ask them, I typed it to them. We were on the internet, and had become great friends.  
  
"Yuna's being a little hyper, but what else is new? Other then that, not much is going on," typed Rikku. Yeah, while on the internet we all pretend to be characters from the games FFX and FFX-2, and some others too. It is really fun, and funny. Let me see, we have Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Yuffie, Barilai, Lenne, and me, Lulu! We even have a Mrs. Auron! We all sit there and role play. For those of you who don't know what that is it is when you pretend to be something or someone you aren't. It's kinda like acting. We write the script. We even have our little possie. They are other characters that we pretend to be. Like, I also have O'aka, and Barkeep. We have accidentally and purposely killed some of the people's possie before. We have killed Tidus, even though we call him Meg. We also killed Seymour, but for some reason, I think he will be coming back!  
  
"What cha guys talking about?" I typed.  
  
"Well, last time I checked Pain was about to Berserker Pain off a cliff."  
  
"Oh, you were right, nothing new is happening." Pain and Berserker Pain often get into fights. It is like battle of the twins or something. The girl who is Paine seems to enjoy it so we just watch and bet on how long it will last.  
  
"Hi! I'm here!" typed Yuffie. She must have just shown up.  
  
"Hi Yuffie! Pain is just about to push Berserker Paine off a cliff; you got here just in time!" I typed. Yuffie and I have been friends for a long time. I met her a while back and we even met! She is mondo nice. She comes and hangs out with me at times, but you know, mostly we just talk online. Besides, she kinda lives in one side of Nebraska while I live on the other.  
  
"Goody! This should be fun! I bet twenty gil Berserker Paine wins!"  
  
"Paine: Hey! Berserker Paine: See, they do like me better! Paine: -.-"  
  
These guys are great, I spend way to much time with them and we have a blast! All we ever do is act hyper and eat fake sugar! I still love it.  
  
"Paine: Aw, Yevon! I have to go. Dang! Berserker Paine: Ha! I did win! Yuffie get twenty gil! I win! Paine: You didn't win because it wasn't finished. *the two walk off fighting* I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Yuffie: Bye bye Paine and counter part!"  
  
"Yuna: Bye Paine! Say Lulu, where do you live?"  
  
"Lulu: Nebraska, same as Yuffie. Why?"  
  
"Yuffie: I'm gonna go to the rp boards. If someone wants to come I'll be there! Bye!" Yuffie left.  
  
A few minutes later Yuna answered my question. "Yuna: Well, I'm coming to that area. Rikku and I are taking a trip with Paine. Maybe we could meet you somewhere."  
  
"Lulu: Are you kidding! I would love to meet you guys face to face! When are you coming?"  
  
"Yuna: In a few weeks over X-mas vacation." "Lulu: Cool! We can work out the details later! I can't wait!" This was awesome! I was going to meet some really great people and maybe even hang out with them for a while! But, when I met them, it wasn't exactly what I had had in mind.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Two weeks later I was planning on meeting them in my home town. We were going to meet on Main Street. Now, my real name and other information might be nice to know. My real name is Connie. I have a PS2, and am obsessed with FFX and Kingdom Hearts. I'm hoping to get FFX-2 for Christmas. Earlier that week I had played it at my cousin's house and I loved it. He showed me everything. He eve showed me how to do the dress spheres. Truthfully, for some reason, until that point I always thought Paine was a guy! I don't know why, maybe the name or something. Well, I was heading out to meet them. I was really excited. We were planning to meet right in front of an old deserted building. I was there a full ten minutes before I was supposed to be. I figured that way I wouldn't miss them! When I got there, there was a girl there. She was in the shadows, so I couldn't see her face. "Hey! You Lulu?" she whispered. I began to think this was a bad idea. You never know who could be on the internet.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'll tell ya later. Are you Lulu?"  
  
I was going to take my chances. Even if these people were gonna kill me I figured it would be okay. "Yeah, I'm Lulu."  
  
"Alright!" she grabbed my by my arm and pulled me into the building. It was pitch dark so I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see their faces, so I didn't know what they looked like. "She sure doesn't look like Lulu," said the voice.  
  
"Maybe it's her make-up," said another voice.  
  
"I wouldn't know," said yet another voice.  
  
"Isn't there a light in here?" said the first voice.  
  
"Look by the door," said the second voice. "Wait, I see something. Maybe that's it!" I heard a gun shot, and jumped a hundred feet in the air.  
  
"Is she even here anymore?" asked the third voice.  
  
"Yeah, she's right here!" said the first voice.  
  
"No, that's me!" said the second voice.  
  
Obviously these people were armed. Their voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had heard them before. "I'm still here." I said.  
  
"See," said the first voice, "told ya."  
  
"I found the lights!" said the second voice. The lights turned on flooding the room with light. I wasn't ready for it so it hurt my eyes.  
  
"Ahh!" I reached up and rubbed my eyes. My head was down so when I opened them all I could see was the floor, my shoes and someone else's shoes. I had seen those shoes before. But where? I started to follow the shoes up the legs.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" the first voice was standing right in front of me. Who were these people? I had heard them somewhere before. Who where they? Then I saw the clincher. Blonde hair. It was really long to be at about her knees. Parts of it were braided. My eyes got wide and I turned to run.  
  
"Hold on!" said the first voice. "I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Wait!" said the second voice. I stopped dead in my tracks. The least I could do is say goodbye. I knew what I was going to see. The second voice person stood right in front of me. "Hello."  
  
I slowly looked at her. "Hello, Yuna." I turned around and there they were. Rikku and Paine. This was too freaky.  
  
"So you know who we are," said Yuna.  
  
"Well yeah! This is too freaky! When I talked to you on the net you seemed just like normal people. I had no idea you looked just like the characters." The three exchanged glances.  
  
"Sorry, Lu, but we don't just look like them, we are them."  
  
There was a long pause, and then I burst out laughing. "You guys are even funnier in real life then on the computer! Ha, ha, ha!" They looked at each other then back to me. "You mean you guys really think you are these people? I'm sorry, that is kinda funny."  
  
"You don't understand," said Rikku, "we really are these people."  
  
"Okay, joke's over! It was funny, now it is getting lame," I said. They were totally serious. "No, no, no, no, no, no!!! No! There is no way you are real. You are video game characters! You don't exist!"  
  
"You want proof?" said Rikku.  
  
I figured I should go along with this. "Yeah! Yeah, let's see your proof!" This ought to be good. The next thing I know Yuna has a staff in her hand, like from FFX. Rikku and Paine are dressed in the White and Black mage's outfits. I just sat there and stared. "Wait, how did you do that?" But, they weren't done yet. Yuna then put Nuls on me. I had red, yellow, white, and blue things spinning around me. Paine then went on to cast black magic spells. Rikku then performed white magic The next thing I knew the Nuls were gone, they were back in their normal outfits and I was in shock. "Oh. my. Yevon. what was that?" They looked at each other then back at me. How is it possible that these guys could really be from the game? 


	2. What to do?

Disclaimer: Nope, the girl is all mine, but the FFX characters aren't. *trumpet fanfare* For that you can blame Square-Enix *trumpet fanfare* Now, *trumpet fanfare* back to the story! *trumpet fanfare* You can stop that now. *...* Thank you.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"I'm sorry. You guys are not from the FFX game" Even though they had a great argument and looked the part; it wasn't gonna happen, was it? This was just too weird.  
  
"Sorry you had to find out this way Lulu," said Yuna.  
  
"Wait, what about Lenne?"  
  
"Yep!" replied Rikku.  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!"  
  
"Yuffie, Mrs. A, Barilai!"  
  
"Yep, yep, and yep!"  
  
"Oh my Yevon!" There was something not right about this. "Okay, then why did Aeris say she was from Australia?"  
  
"That was her favorite place out of everywhere we visited," said Paine. "That's why."  
  
"Great, so I have 3 people in my home town that everyone think are fictional, and..."  
  
"We really thought you were Lulu," said Rikku.  
  
"...You what?" I asked. Rikku was really starting to scare me.  
  
"We really thought you were Lulu," she said again. "I guess we were wrong." She started to laugh but Yuna and Paine were giving her a look. "Oh! Was that the thing I wasn't supposed to say?" Yuna and Pain rolled their eyes and hung their heads. "What?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Okay, the good news," I said, "is that now you can all leave, and we can all forget this ever happened, k?"  
  
"Actually..." started Paine.  
  
"No! I do not want an 'actually.' No I refuse to have an 'actually!'"  
  
"Well, too late!" said Yuna. "Lenne is coming soon and we need a place to stay for a while." I burst out laughing.  
  
"You need a place to stay? What about the airship? Are you new? Did I miss something? Hello! The airship! You know! The giant huge flying motorcycle you guys all ride around on! I do not like where this is going."  
  
"The airship is currently... um... off line," said Yuna.  
  
"Off line? Oh boy."  
  
"That means that it isn't working," said Rikku.  
  
"Thank you, Rikku" said Paine.  
  
"What?" Rikku said.  
  
Yuna rolled her eyes and continued on. "Lenne, Aeris, Baraliai and the others are on their way."  
  
"WHAT!!! No! No more FFX OR FFX-2 characters! NO WAY! I can not stand 3 more of you. The three already here is plenty!"  
  
"Well, they said they would be here as soon as possible. That was about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"WONDERFUL! Okay! Fine! You can stay in the town, but not with me! My life is hard enough as it is! I do not need 6 FFX characters hanging around!"  
  
"But Lulu," wined Rikku, "where will we go? Where will we stay?"  
  
Paine chimed in with, "Come on Lu, we'll be good."  
  
Yuna ended with a pathetically pitiful, "Pllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?!?!"  
  
I really didn't want to let them come with me. "Fine!" I said. Wait... what did I say? Oh, no. They were too happy for me to say no. *looks at last sentence* Dang! I did say it was okay. Well, no getting out of it now. "I guess it is okay. But, my house is mega cramped. It will be down to floors and pillows.  
  
Yuna, "We don't care!"  
  
Man, these guys had had way to much sugar. "Well, when are the three coming?" I asked.  
  
"I'd say about an hour or so," said Paine.  
  
"But," piped up Rikku, "more will be coming later, ya know." Paine and Yuna gave her a look, as my eyes widened. "Oops, was that another one of those things?"  
  
"More?" I said.  
  
"Yeah," said Yuna, "more will be coming later. Mrs. A and Karma be coming later. Along with some others."  
  
"Beautimuss! Can't wait!" I said sarcastically. I was going to have the entire cast of FFX AND FFX-2 and then some, by the end of next week! This wasn't how I had planned my month. 


	3. At Home

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I do own the girl, and her family, but not the actual characters. *trumpet fanfare* Yuna, Rikku Paine, etc. not mine. Some of you are probably are wondering who Kurama was. Well, *trumpet fanfare* that was a miss print. Sorry. It was supposed to be Kurama. I know I spelled some things wrong, but don't dwell on it. *trumpet fanfare* Okay, let's see how long I can make this chapter, wanna? *trumpet fanfare*  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
We all went back to my house. My parents were away for a week. The 1st year they go to Vegas and leave me alone at the house I bring in the cast of FFX. Okay, I wasn't all alone. My sister, Mallory, was staying with me. Well, her name is Mallory, but most people call her Sugar because she is so sweet. Apparently she is sweet, yeah, to every one but me! Since I am only in 8th grade she doesn't hang with me much. She was 17 about Rikku's age. She wasn't home a lot. She left me here most of the time. My parents just left yesterday. She waited 2 hours then left herself. She had a party or something. She didn't know I was going to meet Yuna and etc. today. I told her I was going down town to pick up some groceries early. When she asked why I didn't reply. That is the relationship she and I have. Anyway, it wasn't even 10:00 yet so she was still asleep. It was summer vacation; she could sleep as late as 4:00 if she wants to. We all snuck in. "Okay," I told them, "You guys will basically have to live in my room for a week, at least while my sister is here, which shouldn't be too often. They all nodded. I got them all sleeping bags, pillows and other stuff. I grabbed a bag of Cheeto's, a thing of Oreo's and some Oscar Myer Lunch Meet, and a loaf of bread. I took them all up to my room. "Okay, this is a bunch of food for you guys to eat. Do not, however hungry you may be, eat it all now." The agreed and started in. Rikku began talking into her microphone on her shirt.  
  
"You guys getting the signal?" she asked.  
  
"Load and clear! Thanks Rikku!" I hear Buddy's voice come over the speaker. "The other three should be there soon."  
  
"The other three? Which one's now?" I asked.  
  
However, I didn't get a response, because suddenly, "Ding dong" I hear the door bell go.  
  
I heave a sigh, and say to them "Do NOT leave this room!" They nod and I go to the door. I swing it open and find myself staring right in the faces of Lenne, Aeries, and Baralai  
  
"Are you Lulu?" Lenne asks.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," I reply. They smile and come inside. "It was so nice of you to do this for us."  
  
"Whatever," I say.  
  
"Nice place you got here!" said Airies.  
  
"Hmmmm," I reply.  
  
"Where are the others?" asks Baralai.  
  
"Upstairs, 1st door on the left."  
  
"Thanks!" he says the three start to climb the stairs. Then I hear a dispute breaking loose.  
  
"It's over here!" cried Lenne.  
  
"No it's not it's this one," says Baralai.  
  
"Please," said Airies, "don't tell me you don't know your left from your right.  
  
'Hmmmm,' I thought to myself. 'If my door is the 1st on the left. What is on the right? OH NO!' "Baralai!" but it was too late. He was in my sister's room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They probably heard her scream a mile away. "WHO ARE YOU!!!" she screamed. I dashed up the stairs and tried to think of something.  
  
When I got to the top I said to her, "One of my friends! His name is Baralai." Then it occurred to me that is not a common name. "Ummm... from Germany?"  
  
"Oh. Will you keep your little friends out of here! How old is he anyway?" She asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, thought 'Why do you care?' but still replied, "20."  
  
"Oh really?" Now, you have to keep in mind to Mallory dating a collage guy was really cool. Even though he wasn't in collage. In fact ran a major organization in... Germany.  
  
"Well, we have got to go now okay so bye!" I said as fast as I could. I shoved Baralai out of Mallory's room and into mine. "Now you all have to stay here!"  
  
"Hey, I just realized," said Paine, "If you aren't Lulu, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Connie."  
  
"Connie? What an odd name! Can we call you something else?" asked Yuna.  
  
"I don't care! Just tell me what it is, and don't make it stupid!"  
  
"Not a problem there!" said Rikku.  
  
"And don't let her have any say in it!" I said as I pointed to Rikku.  
  
"What did I do now?!?!" she asked.  
  
I showed them around my room. "Okay, this is the closet; I'll probably be hiding you here at some point. Just be ready for it. This is the bed. It is filled with water, so it is called a water bed. DON'T JUMP ON IT! It will break and you will be in trouble. You'll have to pay for it, and the people here don't take gil. This is a TV. You guys will be able to watch stuff on it. I'll get you some movies, so you don't have to be totally bored. You guys are smart; you can probably figure the rest out. Any questions?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," called Lenne, "What is that?" she asked pointing to a phone. "That is a telephone. Can you say telephone? Let's all say it!"  
  
"Tel-a-phone" they all say together.  
  
"Good! Now, if it rings, which it will, don't answer it. Just call for me. Then I or Mallory, my sister will make it stop, k?" They all agreed, and then there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it a crack. "What do you want?" I asked Mallory.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are," she replied.  
  
"When why are you wearing the skimpiest clothes you have?" I asked.  
  
"No reason. Can I come in?"  
  
"No." I said and shut the door.  
  
'knock, knock, knock.'  
  
I opened the door again, "Go away."  
  
"How many people do you have in there?" she asked.  
  
"Six. What's it to you?"  
  
"How many of them are boys?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "One! Okay! One! That's all! GO AWAY!" I closed the door on her and said. That was Mallory. Ignore her. And do not open the door to her. Especially you, Baralai." They all agreed, then I sat down to try to figure out what I was gonna do next. 


	4. Meeting Mallory and Hannah

Wow, this is getting high strung! Ready, trumpet fanfare Okay, now for the miss prints. It is WINTER vacation not summer. I realized this after the fact. Okay. Now, why don't I make up more of this story off the top of my head, trumpet fanfare. This should be interesting.  
  
I was on my bed looking at the room full of people that were at least, if not, my sisters age. This was not going to be easy. So far there was Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lenne, Aeris, and Baralai. Yuna had about five Oreos in her hand, and Rikku had a sandwich half stuffed with bread. Paine had Cheeto all over her hands, and Lenne was trying to steal the bag away. Aeris and Baralai were sitting trying to figure out how to make a sandwich, and were not having much luck. It was pitiful to say the least. Soon there was another 'Ding Dong'. I looked around the room and they all seemed bewildered at who could be at the door. I still ran as fast as I could, as well as my sister. It turns out that it was just her friend, Hannah.  
  
"Hi!" said Hannah. "What's up?" Since it was just Hannah I ran back up stairs and Mallory and Hannah were not far behind. I ran to my room and they ran to Mallory's. I started to hear loud murmurs and hangers landing on the floor, clinks of makeup, and many other things on top of that. This should be interesting. I could hear them calling the other by a different name. Mallory is known as Sugar, and Hannah is known as Candy. Together they can give you quite a sugar high. And be really annoying. I shut the door behind me and go back to the bed. Everyone has a huge grin on their face, and that scared me.  
  
"Okay, I'm afraid to ask. Why are you all smiling?"  
  
"We thought of a name for you!" said Yuna.  
  
"Oh Joy!" I said. "Okay, let me hear it. If I don't like it I have every right to turn it down, okay?"  
  
They all nodded. I could see Rikku in the corner with her arms folded and a piece of duct tape across her mouth. At least she had had no say in it.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"Shiva!" Rikku rips her tape off, tired of it being on, now that they had told me.  
  
"... You're naming me after an Aeon?"  
  
"You got it Lulu!" said Rikku.  
  
"Shiva" said Yuna  
  
"Actually, it's Connie, but whatever. It works."  
  
They all cheered. "Keep it down will you!" I said, "You don't want..." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence, for at that moment...  
  
"Connie! Can I talk to you?!" Hannah yelled through the door.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Hannah wasn't near as bad as Mallory, she was a little nicer to me, but I would have rather talked to Sin himself at this moment. I walked over to the door, and opened it. I stepped outside, and quickly closed it behind me. "What?"  
  
"Can I come in and meet your friends?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.  
  
"I blinked twice, and then proceeded to answer, "No."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
I had to think about that one. "Because..." I had nothing, better improvise. "Because, they are all really immature. They all act like kids. Like me." I hoped that would have worked, but unfortunately.  
  
"You're not so bad! I want to meet them! Plllllleeeeeeaaasssseeeee!?!?"  
  
I didn't think there would be any harm in it. So, I gave in. "Okay." I opened the door, to let her in.  
  
"Yay! Thank you! Let me just go get Sugar, and I'll be right back! Sugar! Come on!" Wait a minute... NO!!!  
  
"Wait I only said..." but it was too late, they were both in there all ready. Short skirts, freaky hair, make up, that made them look like clowns, and all. I breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
Mallory snapped at me, "Hey, are you going to introduce us or not?" Then she leaned over and whispered, "If you don't I'll take away the PS2 and introduce it to the weed whacker."  
  
I gave her the meanest look I could get and started at the top. "That's Yuna."  
  
Yuna was inspecting her gun at the time and waved it in the air. Then realizing her mistake, put it away and waved with her hand, this time. Mallory and Hannah exchanged weird looks. I backed up and locked the door, so no matter what; no one was getting out of here. No matter how much these people scared them. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
I then continued, "That's Rikku." She jumped up and immediately hugged them both.  
  
"It is sooooooooooooooo great to meet you both! You look like such nice girls! I love your clothes, and your hair is amazing! How did you get it curl like that! You have to show me later! You guys are just so cool and-"  
  
"RIKKU! That's enough!" I said, getting tired of her mindless ramblings.  
  
"Oh!" she giggled. "Sorry!  
  
I rolled my eyes. I think Hannah and Mallory were starting to wish they had never asked. "That's Paine," I said pointing her out of the crowd.  
  
Paine just looked at them. She started with each girl at her head then down to her feet, then back up. In the end, she never said a thing. She just started staring at the patterns on the walls.  
  
The two raised their eye brows and looked at each other. For me, it was really hard to keep from laughing, and keeping a strait face.  
  
I kept going. "That one's Lenne." She smiled sweetly and waved. Then stood up and sat next to Yuna.  
  
Hannah, had the guts to ask, "Are you guys related?"  
  
Lenne and Yuna looked at each other, then back to Hannah. "What?" they said in unison.  
  
"Are you guys like twins or something?" she asked.  
  
They looked at each other again and once again spoke in unison, "We don't look any thing alike!"  
  
Then Yuna said, "We don't act the same."  
  
Lenne then said, "We only have one thing in common."  
  
Yuna said, "We can both sing."  
  
Lenne said, "Exactly."  
  
Except it was lightning fast so it sounded like one person talking. It would have been like this. "We don't look any thing alike! We don't act the same. We only have one thing in common. We can both sing. Exactly" It was really weird.  
  
Yuna and Lenne both broke into a huge laugh. Then said in unison, "Related! Ha!" Mallory and Hannah just shook their heads.  
  
"This is Aeris," I pointed out. Aeris just smiled and nodded at them. She had obviously decided she was far above them. She was right. I think Mallory and Hannah got the message too.  
  
"And, last, but not least, is Baralai." He put his hand up to his head and did a kind of solute. Mallory and Hannah's eyes widened. The idea of a cute guy was awesome to them. Especially one who looked slightly interested. They suddenly got all of their confidence back. "That's everyone. Okay, so you can go now, bye!"  
  
I start to unlock the door, but Hannah came back with, "But, we weren't able to introduce ourselves!"  
  
"FINE!!! Just make it quick."  
  
"Hannah smiled and said, "I'm Hannah, also known as Candy."  
  
"Candy?" was everyone's reply. I suddenly realized something. My eyes grew wide with fear and I gasped, I ran back to the door to get it unlocked. The key!!! I had dropped it some where! Oh, this was gonna hurt.  
  
"And I'm Mallory, better known as Sugar."  
  
"SUGAR?!?" was everyone's reply.  
  
"Candy and Sugar! Pretty sweet, huh?" Hannah said.  
  
"SUGAR!!!!!!!" They all screamed. Then they proceeded to jump on Mallory and Hannah. More so on Mallory.  
  
I just sat on the bed, laughing my butt off. "Candy and Sugar!" I started a fit of laughter.  
  
Through the mass of sound coming from everyone looking for sugar, and candy I heard something that made me stop cold. Mallory's angry voice. "CONNIE!!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!" 


	5. Where to?

Once again: I do not own FF VII, FFX, FFX-2, but actually I do own the FFX and FFX-2 games, but that doesn't really count... anywho... I only can say that the girl, her family and friends are mine. Just none of the characters from the games. Now, before I confuse myself any more trumpet fanfare lets start. By the way, this chapter is a little boring, but it is shorter than your average chapter, so I hope that will help. trumpet fanfare sorry, okay, now, let's go.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!"  
  
"We're really sorry, Shiva," said Rikku  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't really your fault... wait... it was kinda your fault. But, it's still okay." If your beginning to wonder what happened I'll explain it too you. Right after everyone jumped on Mallory and Hannah, Mallory exploded. She gave me $15 and sent me on my marry way. I'm not allowed to come back until 7:00. Is that mean or what?!?! Now everyone is really sad because they think they got me tossed out, which they kinda did, but I still forgive them anyway. Have you ever seen Rikku's face when she is unhappy? You can't help but forgive them. So, now the situation is much worse. Instead of having six Final Fantasy characters in my house, there are now six Final Fantasy characters following me around the streets, where someone is bound to see us. We've been walking in allies and running for the past 10 minutes or so now. It really isn't that fun.  
  
"Well, now what?" asked Yuna.  
  
"I say we get something to eat," said Rikku. "I'm starved."  
  
"Yeah, and walk into a public place with the clothes you guys have on? Are you joking?" I took one look at her face and realized, "You're not joking. Still, there is no way."  
  
"Why not?" asked Paine. "We're dressed alright, aren't we? I don't see anything wrong with our outfits."  
  
"Well you wouldn't," I said. "You have grown up around them.  
  
"I like our clothes," said Lenne.  
  
"That's nice," I told her. "You wanna know why your clothes are all wrong?" I asked. "Look at the way I'm dressed." I indicated my t-shirt reading "I Love Drama Club." It was white, with black letters and read just that. It was a boring t-shirt, I know, but there was nothing else I wanted to wear, and it was there, so I put it on. Anyway, I was wearing a t-shirt with caprice. "Now, look at the way your dressed," I said. They all looked down, and I think they got the message.  
  
"Couldn't we just go back to your house and get some clothes?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Yeah, and while we're there we can get some food. HELLO!!! Did you totally not see what just happened? I've been kicked out!!! All of us have!!!" I was really not in a good mood at the moment.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry" she quickly replied.  
  
"Well, then what are we going to do?" asked Baralai.  
  
"Probably wonder the streets until 7:00." I said.  
  
"Well, what time is it now?" asked Yuna.  
  
I looked at my watch. "1:00"  
  
We all groaned. Then Rikku said something. "Wait!!! Three more people are supposed to go to your house still."  
  
"What...?" I said.  
  
"Well, actually four but—"  
  
"Four more!?!?!?" I said. I can barely stand the six I have now!!! "Okay, well, let's get there before they do." We all took off running. We were there in about five minutes. We all sat down and two minutes later they showed up.  
  
Yuna stood up and ran to greet them. Rikku soon followed, the rest just stayed around me. I saw her talking to them, and then she brought them back. "Shiva/Lulu/ Um... what's your name?"  
  
"Connie."  
  
"Right. Shiva/Lulu/Connie. This is Calli," Calli smiled sweetly. "Tidus," he nodded his head, "Mrs. Auron," She just looked at me, kind of like Auron does when he first meets someone, (Wait... Auron is married? The things you learn...) "and Karama." He started to say hello, when Paine jumped on him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Hello!!! Karama!!! How!!! Have!!! You!!! Been!!!???" (I know that was like the weirdest sentence ever, but that is really what it would have sounded like.)  
  
"I'm fine, other than the fact that you are cutting off the circulation to all the major organs in my body," he replied.  
  
"OH!!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry," she said. I rolled my eyes and realized that Paine had a crush. That made me smile for a second, then I remembered that I had now 10 Final Fantasy characters following me where ever I went. Oh, yeah, this is just how I wanted to spend my day.  
  
"So, now where too?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Over the river and through the woods," I replied.  
  
"What?" asked Baralai.  
  
"We have no other choice but to go to my grand mother's house. Come on, it really isn't that far." So we started the trek to my over-loving, game- playing, awesome-hand-eye-coordination, a-little-on-the-forgetful-side, yet- sweet-and-encouraging grandmother's house. This will be an adventure. 


	6. Grandma Jill

Disclaimer: trumpet fanfare Okay, let's run the bases. I don't own these characters, only Connie, and her family, and any friends of her or her family. This story is totally my creation, and anyone who steals any aspect of it will be hunted down with an attack kitten. Thank you to all of the people who review. You all rock my face off! By the way, apparently I've been spelling Aeris wrong, and no one thought to tell me. So, from here on in, it SHOULD be spelled right. I hope. I also learned something else. Someone asked a long time ago who Kurama was. Before then I didn't know, and I was still spelling his name wrong. I recently discovered he is a character from Yu Yu Hakusho (Heck, I'm not even sure if I spelled that right!). No, I did not know this before, so, from here on in Yu Yu Hakusho will be added in my disclaimer. If I did spell Hakusho wrong, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you! Also, please don't forget to check out my other story, if you have a sec called "Imaginary Friends". Okay, trumpet fanfare now to the story.

Because I couldn't drive, and neither could everyone 10 people that I have following me around we were walking the half mile to my grandmother's house. While I was hoping and praying that no one was going to see me, or them, or any of us. My grandmother was really cool. She plays video games, and watches TV. I don't think she ever grew up. But, she is the kind of person who would believe me, and not think I'm crazy, when I tell her that I have 10 characters from games following me around town. It doesn't take us too long to get there. Only about a minute and a half... or so. Truthfully, I have no idea how long it took, but you get the basic idea. I walk up to the gate in front of my Grandma's house. It's a wrought iron fence. Her mail box says "Grandma Jill" on it. My entire family calls her Jill. All of them except for me. I always call her Grandma Jill. She loves it. She and I spend a lot of time together. My sister used to, but then they lost interest in each other, and I filled the position.

I turn around to face the group of 10 and tell them, "Stay right where you are. Don't go anywhere." They all nod their heads and stand quietly. I walk in the fence and Sora jumps on me. Sora is my Grandma Jill's dog. He is a pure bread golden retriever. "Hi Sora!" I say. I then proceed to rub his face and head with my hands. He loves it when I do that. I finally stop and he shakes his head so hard it looks like it would hurt. It was my idea to name him Sora. At the time I was really into Kingdom Hearts. Then Kairi and Riku wonder around the side of the house. Kairi and Riku are her cats. They are both American Short-hairs. Kairi is more of a calico and Riku is a gray stripped cat. They are both really cute, and very soft. "Hi Kairi, hello Riku," I say talking to the cats.

"Hi!" says Rikku as she thrusts a hand into the air and waves. She was in the back, so she didn't know I was talking to the cat.

"No, Rikku, not you, the cat Riku. With one 'k'."

"Oh, OKAY!!!" Rikku had gotten her energy back. That was good. It was kinda scary to see her so sad.

I walk up the cement steps to my Grandma Jill's front door. I do a knock that I always do when I go to her house. I knock five times to the tune of "Shave and a Hair Cut," then ring the door bell which is the "Two bits." She opens the door and I say, "Hi Grandma Jill!"

"Connie!" My Grandma Jill is the coolest. She has a quaint little town house that is just big enough for her to live in and me to spend the night in. One bathroom, two bedrooms, one really big living room, and a kitchen/dining room. And then there is a basement underneath the entire house. This is where her TV and PS2 are. There is also a Futon, and a fold out couch. I've had many a slumber party down there. There is still room left over for washer and dryer in the corner, and sleeping bags wherever we want to try to put them. Okay, I guess it isn't really that small, but you would think it was teeny from the outside. The house is painted light yellow and light blue shutters, door, and window frames. The inside rooms are just random colors, with no white, black, or grey. Every room is done in a different color.

"How are you Grandma Jill? I love your shirt." It was a t-shirt that said 'Grandma: better known as PARTY ANIMAL!' She also wore blue jeans. My grandma has long grayish hair that goes half way down her back, and she usually wears it in a pony tail. She walks every day, so she's pretty skinny. She doesn't look very old, at least, I don't think so, but she does.

"I'm doing fine," she says. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in and help me beat Seymour for the 100th time? I swear, that man has come back from the dead more times than the years I've been alive. Which is a lot, may I remind you." See, I told you she plays video games. This is her second go around at Final Fantasy X. She's going to get the really big thick book for FFX-2 and beat the game and get the perfect ending. Currently she is waiting for Kingdom Hearts 2 to come out, which should be the December of 2004, we hope, because we were running out of games to play.

"Before we go in and beat Seymour, Grandma Jill, I want you to meet my friends." At the sound of the name Seymour Tidus started getting anxious. You could tell he was just itching to get a piece of him.

"You know, these friends of yours look awfully familiar. Have I met them before?" she asked. Obviously she wasn't putting 3 and 5 together and getting 8. I think she was getting 7, coming up just short.

"Well, you've seen them before, and you know their names, but I don't think you've met them," I said with a smile. Then came the introductions. They went much better this time. "Grandma Jill, this is Yuna," Yuna just waved and smiled. "Rikku," when I said Rikku she jumped up and down happily, "Paine," Paine nodded her head, "Lenne," Lenne did a small curtsey, "Aeris," Aeris held up a peace sign, "Baralai," he did a crusader salute, "Kurama," Kurama did a normal salute, "Mrs. A," she just smiled sweetly, "Calli," Calli, being in the front of the people, and dead set in front of Grandma Jill shook her hand, "and Tidus."

"Hi!" Tidus said.

"Oh, I recognize you all now. You're the characters from those games, aren't you?" They all shook their heads at once. "Well, it's good to meet you all. Come on in won't you? It will be nice to have some experts to consult when trying to beat the brains out of that Seymour."

"You mean, you don't think you're insane? Or, I'm insane? Or that they could just be kids in costumes?"

"No, I believe you. I believe it's really them. Why? Is it against all logic?" I started to talk, but she cut me off. "Life is illogical, and none of it makes any since. When life throws you punches you either got to take them, or fight back. Now, I'm gonna fight back. What are you gonna do?" She asked. I knew she already knew the answer.

"Thanks Grandma Jill."

"You're welcome, Connie. Now, lets all go inside, have some popcorn and beat this Seymour dude." We all rush in the door and head down to the basement.

"Seymour is toast!" Tidus shouted.

"Leave some for me!" cried Yuna.

"This will be fun!" yelled Rikku

"Who the heck is Seymour?" asked Paine

"Some old Master guy from a while ago." Replied Baralai

"I think I'm gone before he comes, right?" asked Lenne.

"I think so," replied Mrs. A.

"I think I remember him, the blue haired guy, right?" asked Calli.

"How should I know?" asked Aeris. "I'm in a different game."

Kurama was already inspecting the PS2. "Didn't we have one of these on the ship? These are fun!"

Grandma started making the popcorn and I got FFX started. Rikku got on her collar communicator. "Buddy, we have new position. Please send everyone else here."

"You got it!" replied Buddy over the speaker. Everyone picked a place on the floor as the game got started.


	7. Meet Max

Disclaimer: Okay, here we go. trumpet fanfare I own Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends. However, I do not own any character from trumpet fanfareYu Yu Hakusho, FFX, FFVII, FFX-2, or any other random FF game that I did not list. Thank you all for the reviews! But, don't stop while you are ahead! And, the grandmother's cats and dog I created, but their names were taken from another game called Kingdom Hearts. Speaking of Kingdom Hearts, trumpet fanfare if you are a fan, check out my other story called: Imaginary Friends. Under the Kingdom Hearts Category. Okay, I think I've done enough advertising. trumpet fanfare Back to the story.

So far none of us have been able to beat Seymour. We were all having really bad luck. Kurama started, and then failed, miserably. Aeris said she could do so much better, and had no luck either. Then Calli gave it a shot, she wasn't doing too bad, until she got killed. Then Lenne tried her hand, and lost with in about 5 minutes. Baralai was next, and he got the closest, but we wound up losing, again. Mrs. A said she had studied up and knew exactly what to do, and then ended up killing her husband... twice. Paine wanted to go next; she spent too much time fighting and not enough time healing. She lost too. Rikku went then, and wound up having too much fun she forgot it was a game, stood up and started jumping around in her old position and yelling her old catch phrases. It was kind of funny to watch. But, she got so caught up in it all she lost also. Yuna was next. However, she forgotten everything everyone could do and attacked, then healed. Had she summoned just once, she would have won. Hands down. But she didn't. We lost 9 times by the time Tidus had had enough.

"Alright, let me have a shot at this. You guys are horrible." He put him, Yuna, and Wakka on the field. He wasn't doing too bad! We thought he might actually win, until he decided to get creative and look in the items. Well, he thought he could remember what they all did with out even looking at the help bar. Let's put it this way, he didn't. He wound up curing Seymour twice, and threw a bomb and an Arctic Wind at himself. He lost too.

While everyone else was sitting around trying to figure out how to beat him, my Grandma Jill pulled me over to the side. "You know exactly how to beat him, don't you, Connie?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I could have beaten him first try. I know exactly what to do. All I need is a pen and some paper."

She nodded and got me a note pad and a pen. "This work?" she asked.

"Perfect." I replied. Whenever I go into a major battle I always put together a list. It usually works. I put in a Fighter that does hitting no matter what.

Then a Healer, they only attack when the HP of every character is full.

There is also a Double. They heal when the healer is out of commission, or if the party is hurting to an extent they need help, otherwise they attack. Those are the three that are usually on the field. However, the other four can get on as well.

Of the battle field I have a Magician. They usually use magic as a fighting ability, but also as a healing ability.

Then I have Backup, incase one of the characters can not go for some reason.

Also a LR or a Last Resort. To use usually only in situations when there is no alternative. Sometimes, I bring him in for fun though.

And, there is also something I call a Saving Grace, or an SG. They usually are capable of reviving the entire party, with one or two items, and are handy in a tight spot.

So I put it all on paper. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Grandma Jill. She dashed for the door, while I started writing things down. I put Auron in as the Fighter, Yuna as the Healer, Tidus as the Double, Lulu as the Magician, Wakka as the Back up, Kimahri as the Last Resort, and Rikku as the Saving Grace. It was actually the perfect set up and was guaranteed to work.

"Hi, Jill!" I hear a voice from up stairs. It was my cousin.

((Author's Note: If you really have a good memory, you would remember the cousin popped up earlier too. Can you guess which chapter? The answer will be at the end of this chapter! Now back to where we were.))

"Max! How are you?" My cousin Max is pretty awesome too. He's the only person in the family better at video games than me, which, by the way is pretty good. I took my pen and paper and raced up the stairs. "Max! How are you doing?" I asked him. I haven't seen Max since about a week ago. He was wearing a navy shirt and jeans.

"Well, I must not be doing too badly, considering I'm still alive. And, in college, that is a major accomplishment. Hey, Jill, you got anything to eat?"

"Help your self to sandwiches in the fridge."

"Thanks!" Now, you need to know a few things about Max. He is actually pretty cute. Now, I say this from a cousin's point of view. However, Max is so cool because he would rather spend a Saturday night with me playing video games, and catching a movie than going out with some girl friend, or something like that. Truthfully, I don't think he even has a girl friend. How he accomplished that, I still don't know. Why he was at Grandma Jill is still a mystery to me as well. Also, as opposed to me, his favorite Final Fantasy game or at least I think this is his favorite) is FFVII. Mine is FFX. Now, here is a good example of this here. See, personally, I think you are some freakish human girl if you don't think Tidus is kinda cute. Now, I think he is kinda cute, but wouldn't go out with him. Max, on the other hand is the same way with Aeris from FFVII, except time 100. He would pay money to go out with her.

"Hey, Jill, you got the PS2 hooked up?" he asked.

"When have you ever known me to have it unhooked up?"

"Never" he said.

"Connie and her friends are on it now, you can play when they are done."

"Oh, don't bother, I'd rather watch. What are we playing?" he asked.

"The usual, FFX."

"How fun. You said there were friends?" Grandma Jill nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's meet them." I looked at Grandma Jill. Sure, Max would think it was cool to have the cast of FFX following me around, but, then he would probably think he was going insane. Max isn't quiet as believing as Grandma Jill.

Grandma Jill just raised her eye brows as if to say, 'Well, go introduce them.'

"Okay, you can meet them, Max. Come on down!" I said. I took my notebook, and pen back down. Everyone was still sitting around trying to figure out the best way to get rid of Seymour, and still weren't having any luck. "Hey, guys!" I said. They kept right on talking. "Uh, guys?" I said. Once again, no response. "**GUYS**!!!" I screamed. That got their attention. "I want you to meet my cousin, Max." At just that moment Max came down the stairs, sandwich half in his mouth. "Max, this is Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lenne, Aeris, Baralai, Kurama, Mrs. A, Calli, and Tidus. Guys, this is..."

Just at that moment we heard a clunk. Max had fainted. "Max," I said, just to finish my sentence.

((Did you guess where Max was from? The answer is drum roll Chapter 1!

_"I'm hoping to get FFX-2 for Christmas. Earlier that week I had played it at my cousin's house and I loved it. He showed me everything. He even showed me how to do the dress spheres."_ –Quote from Chapter 1.

If you won Congrats! If not, better luck next time!))


	8. Meet Max again!

Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, my trumpet fanfare band is leaving. Their stars aren't showing up, so they have been fired. ((Evil looks from Trumpet fanfare band)) Anyway, I created Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends, but, no one from FFX, FFX-2, Yu Yu Hakusho (how however you spell that), as well as anything else I don't know about. Also, the dog and cats names are from a game called Kingdom Hearts, and not made up by me. Okay, now let's go to the story.

"**Close Encounters Of The FFX Kind!**" Chapter 8:

So, the last thing that happened was I introduced Max, my cousin, to the 10 characters from the random games, and such, and he was out like a light. He fainted, to be exact. Well, as soon as I finished my sentence everyone flocked to him. Grandma Jill came rushing down stairs, all the characters jumped over the couch, and between the couch and chair, and ran to him, I was immediately at his side, as well.

"ANY BODY GOT A POTION!?!" asked Rikku. She looked around at everyone shaking their heads

"Do you?" asked Yuna.

"I left them in my other dress sphere," we all rolled our eyes, and laughed a little. "Well, then what are we gonna do?"

"Grandma Jill," I said, "go get an ice pack."

"What good will that do?" She asked.

"Just get it, please," Grandma Jill nodded, and ran upstairs. "Lenne, get that pillow, Baralai, the blanket." They nodded and went to get them. However, there were like 10 heavy boxes on top, not exactly sure why, but, they were determined to get them. I looked around at the remaining 8 people. "Ummm..." I couldn't decide who would be best at this. Then, I decided. "Paine, come here." Yuna, Rikku, and Aeris all moved aside, and let Paine through. "Slap him."

"WHAT?!?"

"Just... slap him... hard!"

"You sure?"

"YES! JUST HIT HIM!!!" That remark made Rikku jump about 3 feet in the air.

"Okay..." Paine said. She reared back, Yuna, Rikku, and everyone else moved, far... far... very far away. I was left in a bad position, because, if she missed I would get the smack. So, I followed suit, and stood up and moved, fast. I don't think anyone saw it. It will be one moment in time when no one will see what was happening at that particular place. I closed my eyes, 'this will hurt. He'll be mad at me when he wakes up,' I thought. Then I heard a snap like a fire cracker going off.

"OW!!!" he screamed loud enough for people to hear him in the next country. 'At least, he's a wake.' I thought. He held his face in extreme "Paine" ((get it!!! Paine... never mind)). He would not open his eyes however.

Aeris was the first at his side. For some reason this was no surprise to me. Probably because he looked a lot like Cloud, my cousin I mean. He had blonde hair, and well, it was in his face mostly, but you know, he resembled him. Which, I thought was interesting. Now, Cloud looks a lot like Tidus, but Tidus was there, which is why Yuna wasn't at his side. Shuyin also looked like Tidus and Cloud, but, I'm sure you can figure it out, still Lenne hadn't jumped up like Aeris, for some unknown reason, but, there was Aeris. I ran next. Just at that moment Grandma Jill came down the stairs with the ice pack. She gave it to me, "Where did you slap him?" I asked Paine.

"There," she pointed to the right side of his face.

"Hold this there," I said and gave him the ice pack.

"AHHH!!!" He screamed again when I put the ice pack on his face. I must have pushed hard.

"We got it!" said Lenne, and gave me the pillow and blanket. I took them from her and put them both under his head.

"We didn't have two pillows, so this will have to do," I said. "Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"I have a major head ache. It feels like someone dropped a car on my head. What hit me?" he asked.

"Ummm a book, hit you in the head. It fell off the book shelf." I motioned for Rikku to hand me a book. She gave me a dictionary, and I laid it near his head.

"Let him breath," said Aeris.

I raised my eye brows and looked at everyone. I leaned over to Yuna, "Aeris has a crush" I whispered in her ear. She laughed a little, but then stifled it. I figured to lessen the shock I should probably be the first person he sees when he opens his eyes, which he has yet to do. "Look out," I said to Aeris. She realized that is wasn't Cloud, still she wasn't giving up. Still, she moved because she knew he and I had a connection, which we do. I leaned over him. "Can you open your eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. He slowly opened his eyes. I was right over him, so he saw me, which I'm sure helped. "He's okay!" I said.

"Wonderful!" said Grandma Jill.

I reached for the dictionary, held it up and said, "This is what hit you," I said. I didn't want him to hate me forever, so I lied, a little, just a small white one.

"That would do it," he said.

I smiled at him. "Okay, can you sit up?"

"Probably, I'll give it a shot," I helped and so did Grandma Jill, and we got him upright. Before we did I motioned for everyone to get out of sight. "Whoa," He said and shook his head, "did the room always used to spin like that?" he asked. I laughed a little. We helped him get to a chair.

Then, Tidus knocked over a stack of canned goods. My eyes grew wide. I motioned for Tidus to duck. "Sora!" I said. "Stupid dog!" then laughed a little. I hoped that would cover. Then the stack of boxes that had been on top of the blanket and pillow fell. Yuna was behind them, so she stood and ran. "Kairi!!! What's with the animals Grandma Jill?" She just shrugged. Then, Kurama, who had been hiding under a shelf, tried to stand up, and hit his head, and made a really loud sound. I had been doing pretty good blaming it on the animals, so I said, "Riku!"

"Yes?!" Rikku said. I hit my head on my hand. That killed it. We were found out. "Oops." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come here," I said to her. "Close your eyes." I said to Max, and he did. Rikku stepped in front of him. "Okay, open them. Rikku, this is Max. Max, you remember Rikku."

"Nice to meet you Max!" she said and stuck out her hand. Max, confused, dazed, probably thinking he was hallucinating, and really freaked out by the entire situation shook Rikku's hand. "Max? What is with you guys and your weird names? The only things with normal names around here are the animals. We'll have to find a name for you too!" she said.

"Connie, what's going on?" asked Max.

"Everyone come out," I said. They all came out from their hiding places. "Max, once again this is Yuna, Lenne, Baralai, Kurama, Mrs. Auron, Calli, Tidus and ... where is..." I asked.

"AERIS!!!" we all said in unison, except for Max, of course. She was gone. "Everyone go look for her." Everyone took off, looking for Aeris. I stayed and explained everything to Max. When I had explained everything up to the point where he was knocked out by the "book" I said, "Now, I have to go find one of the characters that has wondered off. I'll be back." I took off running. "AERIS!!!"

As I left I heard him say. "Nothing is ever normal around that girl."


	9. Aeris

Disclaimer: Okay, I created Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends, but, no one from FFX, FFX-2, Yu Yu Hakusho (how however you spell that), as well as anything else I don't know about. Also, the dog and cats names are from a game called Kingdom Hearts, and not made up by me. Also, if you have time, if I may suggest checking out my other story. "Imaginary Friends." This chapter is a little long, sorry! Okay, now let's go to the story.

**Close Encounters Of The FFX Kind!** Chapter 9:

Everyone was outside looking for Aeris, except for Grandma Jill and I. We were scanning the entire house. We thought we had looked everywhere, except for the basement, so while Grandma Jill did one last check in the bedrooms I looked down stairs. On my way down I heard Aeris and Max talking. I stood very still, and quiet. I should have told everyone, but I didn't want to ruin the great eavesdropping opportunity. So, I stayed where I was, and listened in, a little.

"Hi!" said Aeris.

"Hi. Your Aeris right? You know everyone is looking for you?" asked Max

"Yeah, I know," said Aeris, "but I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, go for it," said Max.

"See, you remind me so much of Cloud. By any chance have you seen him?"

"Cloud? No, I can't say I've seen any FFVII live before you."

"Dang."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm sure Shiva-"

"Who?"

"Or...I guess... you know her as Connie, she told you what we do. We go around the world where somewhere the characters from FFX, FFVII, and all the other games are alive. We came to her 'cause we thought she was Lulu. That's what she went by on the internet, so we thought maybe. So we came to see. But it wasn't her. Still, she has helped us while our ships is down, and we've been with her all day. She's been really nice about it too. Anyway, I was kinda hoping that we would find Cloud soon. I haven't seen him in so long."

"Since you... ummm... died?"

"Uh... yeah. It's just you looked so much like him-"she said, and turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Max. This is something Max has wanted for a long time. He always liked Aeris. He liked playing her in the game; he liked the way she looked. Remember, would have paid money to go on a date with her. Max stood up and walked over to her. She turned around, and spun on the throw rug on the ground. She fell right into his arms. I figured now would be good timing. I ran down the stairs. "Aeris! Good!" I turned around, and ran back up. "Everyone! I found her!" I ran back down the stairs, and Max was sitting in the chair and Aeris on the couch. Her face was as red as the sun, and Max's was even worse.

Everyone rushed down the stairs, and crowded around Aeris. There were, "Where were you?!?!'s" and "Are you okay?!?!'s." Max had a smile on his face.

Grandma Jill came down the stairs with my notepad that I had left... somewhere. "Okay," she said, "now why don't we let Connie try to beat Seymour?"

There was a unified "WHO?" from everyone but Max, me and Grandma Jill.

I rolled my eyes and said, "ME!!! LULU, SHIVA, CONNIE, WHATEVER!!!"

"Oooooooooooooooh!" they said.

I laughed, and Grandma Jill gave me my notepad, and whispered in my ear, "Knock 'em dead kid. Really."

I smiled and grabbed the controller. "Okay, let's do this." I sit on the floor with Max in the chair, Aeris on the arm of the same chair. Paine next to Kurama on the couch with Rikku. Yuna and Tidus in another arm chair. Grandma Jill pulled up a folding chair. Calli, and Mrs. A laid down on the ground on my right. Baralai sat between the two arm chairs, and Lenne sat next to him. I started the scene before the fight. Everyone was reciting their words. I was taking Lulu's part. Tidus said his stuff, Rikku hers, and Yuna too. Baralai took over for Wakka; Mrs. A for Auron, and Kurama was saying Kimahri's stuff. Then the battle started. I put in who I had originally planned, Auron, Yuna, and Tidus. I played like crazy, and everyone was cheering me on. He was loosing, and I had the upper hand. With one last hit from Auron he was done. Everyone jumped up and we cheered and screamed. Somehow over all of that I heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it!" I raced up the stairs, and everyone was quiet listening, and watching the scene after word. I opened the door, it was really dark out side, but still their stood a girl with two others with her. They were Yuffie and Shuyin. "Hey! I'm Lulu! You came to the right place. My other name is Shiva. My real name is Connie, but that is irrelevant. Now let me guess. You are Shuyin," I said pointing at him, "and you're Yuffie," I said to her. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you." I said.

"I go by Silly," said the girl.

"Lulu/Shiva/Connie/whatever, nice to meet you Silly," I said shaking her hand.

"Likewise," she said. "She had one of the walkie talkie things too, so she talked into her collar, "We found them."

Buddy came back saying, "Okay, we'll see ya soon!"

"Where are the others?" asked Silly.

"Down stairs come on!" I headed down stairs to where everyone was sitting. Tidus now had control over the controller and was having fun being himself. "Look whose here!" I said. "Grandma Jill, Max, this is Yuffie, Shuyin, and Silly."

"Hello, all!" said Silly.

"Hi!" everyone replyed.

Then for the first time I looked at a clock. It was almost midnight! "Whoa! It's mega late!"

Grandma Jill looked at her watch. "Whoa! Your right! We better close down for the night.

"Okay, you heard the woman. Tidus find a saving point; I'll call Mallory, and tell her I'm sleeping here tonight. Everyone else, pick a place, and Grandma Jill, Max and I will get you set up." We lugged out the foam mattresses, and got pillows, blankets and other random things for people. The basement got full fast. Tidus and Yuna volunteered the laundry room; I would sleep upstairs with Grandma Jill, and Max.

"Shiva?" Aeris walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, Aeris! What can I do for you?"

"May I sleep upstairs with you?"

"Sure! Someone was going to have to anyway. The basement is full."

"Okay!" she said. Incredibly enough we all were in bed fast. We turned out the lights down stairs, and everyone fell asleep immediately. Aeris, Max, Grandma Jill, and I all went up stairs and went to bed. We had a mattress for Aeris in my room, for her, and Grandma Jill went to her normal room. Max went to the other spare room. We all said our goodnights, and Aeris came into my room with me.

"Lu...Shi... Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some questions about your cousin?"

"Sure!" I said as she turned out the light.

"What does he like?"

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"I mean, like if you were to get him anything in the entire world what would it be."

"I don't know. I know what he likes but I would never get him one. He's a big sword fan. He likes them a lot."

"Really?" she asked as she climbed into her bed.

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Does he have a girl friend?"

"I don't think he ever has," I said, "maybe."

"What did he look like when he was younger?"

"I don't remember. Pretty much like he does now."

"What's his personality like?"

"Well, he can be kind of wary, sometimes. He's brave, always has been. The only person I know who would go into a battle with Ject before properly preparing, and won. He's a very interesting character mostly. Quiet, kind of."

"Okay. I guess, that's it for now. Thanks!"

"No problem, sleep well Aeris, good night!"

"Good night!"

I had some sneaking suspicions about Aeris; I think she had a mega crush on my cousin. I never realized how much he really is like Cloud. It surprised me. I'm thinking we may have some problems. However, I didn't have any more time to think about it, because I was asleep.


	10. Nearing the End

Disclaimer: I made up Connie, her friends, her family, and her family's friends. , but anyone from the following games/TV shows was made up by... someone else. FFX, FFX-2, FFVII, Yu Yu Hakusho... and I think that's it. Well, unless you count the names of the cats and dog, which are from Kingdom Hearts. Okay, I think that's it. Now back to the story

Close Encounters Of The FFX Kind! Chapter 10:

We wake up the next morning, and now our troop has gone from 10 to 13. I was beginning to wonder who was going to show up next! Everyone was down stairs playing – you guessed it- FFX. Tidus was having a wonderful time. You should have seen him. Shuyin was sitting behind him and telling him what to do. It was really kind of funny to watch. It was almost like twins. Except one was like a thousand years old, and the other was born two thousand years after the other one was born and... never mind, it's too confusing. Anywho, I was talking to Aeris. She was sitting on the couch, and I was with her. My cousin was sitting in the chair he had been in last night. I think he either now thought that the world had gone insane, or that these people were real. Of course, it's all good. Everyone else was in random places, and watching or listening in on one conversation or another. Silly walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh, hey, Silly!" I said, "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure! Is that okay, Aeris?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she said.

"It won't take long," said Silly. Silly and I went upstairs, and into the dinning room. Grandma Jill was in the kitchen, and was making Lemonade. I think she had about a million gallons. She didn't mind. She loved it when Max or I had friends over to play games. She keeps a ton of Lemonade on hand for such an occasion. She also had some cookies.

"Hi, girls. You want something to eat?" she asked us.

"Sure!" we said. Wee took about 3 each, and she gave us a glass of lemonade.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, see," she started. "Can I start at the beginning?"

"I would really prefer it," I replied.

"Okay," she started. "When Yuna told you that she was coming you thought she was a real person, I'm guessing." Through most of this monologue I just nodded, smiled and nodded, smiled and nodded, but anyway. "When Yuna said she wanted to meet you the ship had already broken down near your home town. All services were off line. Nothing worked. No electricity, no lights we were basically living outside. We sent Yuna, Rikku, and Paine because we knew you would know who they were for certain. So, when we got the word you said yes we sent people as they were ready. The reason some came later than others was because they were helping clean up, and do other things. Well, after the last set, you didn't see anyone for a while. Until us, and we were sent to tell everyone that the ship is back online, and we can go anytime you are ready to let them go and they are ready to go."

"What? You mean, they aren't gonna stay?" It had never occurred to me that they would be gone.

"No, we all have to go. The sooner the better. But," she said, "you always have the option of doing what I did.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, see, I left my home town, my school, my family, and I joined the crew. The thing is that I will still be getting a good education. All the crew members teach different things. Really it all works out. It's great fun. Truthfully, it's better than a real school. It's like private school. Their technology is advanced, and they know so much. Really, you wouldn't believe it. It's great, they are all really nice, and they're helpful. Here," she handed me a piece of paper. "This is something I made in a while back, on one of the computers. I knew there were people out there who would get confused as the real thing, like I did. So I made this. It's just a small brochure. Maybe give it to your parents? Ask them if you could go to a private school. A really good school.

"Really? You mean, leave my life, my sister, my parents, my cousin, my Grandma Jill, and come with you?"

"Well... yeah."

I breathed deep. This was a huge decision! "There is no way I can tell you now. Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Talk it over with your parents, and let us know, okay? Feel free to take your time. If you want you could start next year. After summer vacation. You always get to go home during the summer, and Christmas.

"I'll work on it."

"Okay, now, let's go play some FFX."

"I thought you had to go."

"We do, but not now! We can leave later."

Silly and I walked and talked and headed down stairs where everyone was still standing and sitting and playing. I wanted them to stay forever and have a good time. But I knew it would all be over far too soon.


	11. Suprise Visitors!

Disclaimer: Let's do this quick. The only characters that are mine are Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends. All the other characters are from FFX, FFX-2, FFVII, and Yu Yu Hackusho. Unless you count the dog and cat's names which are from Kingdom Hearts, the animals are mine, but the names are from Kingdom Hearts. Okay, now chapter 11. Almost done!

"Close Encounters of the FFX Kind!": Chapter 11

Grandma Jill had lemonade by the bucked full down there. Everyone had some sort of baked good in their hand, when Silly and I walked in. It was mass chaos! There were a total of 15 people crammed into one basement. "Wow! Talk about sardines!" I said. I thought it was funny, but no one seemed to get it. "Never mind, Max, Grandma Jill, can I talk to you guys a second?"

"Sure!" they replied in unison.

"Upstairs?" They nodded and followed me up. Silly sat down and started watching Shuyin and Tidus play games.

"Yuna, you look pretty on TV!" said Tidus

"Thank you," she said. "What about in real life."

"Not now, I'm trying to defeat this dude." That made me laugh. Tidus was gonna be in big trouble now. When Grandma Jill, Max, and I had reached the top of the stairs we went into the kitchen.

"So, what's up, Con?" Max asked. "One of 'em ask to marry you?"

"No, but it's just about as big of a commitment."

"What?!" said Grandma Jill a little shocked. "Connie, be careful. We know these people, but we don't really know these people, you know?"

"I understood like 0 of that sentence," said Max.

"Guys, focus, please. Silly just gave me this," I said handing the brochure to Grandma Jill. Max leaned over her shoulder to see better. "They want me to go with them and study. I wouldn't even have to put up with my parents, or my sister until Christmas and summer vacation. But, also it means I won't be at home anymore."

"But that means I would hardly ever see you," said Grandma Jill.

"I know. I can't decide what to do." Just then the doorbell rang.

"More characters?" asked Max.

"Silly said they had all come already. It couldn't be. Unless it's Brother, or Buddy, but Silly said they weren't coming." I went over and opened the door.

"Hi, Connie!" It was my parents!

I could feel my eyes grow wide, and I shut the door. "Not a word of this to my parents, promise? Keep them quiet, Max. Grandma Jill, you stay here." They nodded, and Max ran down stairs.

"BE QUIET! WE'RE GONNA BLOW CONNIE'S COVER!"I heard Max scream from down stairs. It grew immediately quiet. The TV muted, and the conversations hushed.

I just then realized that I had just shut the door in my parent's faces. I opened the door. "Mom! Dad! What the heck are you doing back so dang early?!?!" I asked trying to contain my... excitement? no, nervousness? no, well what ever this emotion was I was trying to contain it.

"Well, we decided that we didn't want to be there anymore, and we missed you and Hannah, so we came home. Hannah told us you were here, so we came to say that we were back," said my mom.

"Well, you told me so I guess you can go now, k? Bye!" I started to close the door but they stopped me.

"Wait, we want to know what you did when we were gone."

"Oh, not much, video games, hung with Grandma Jill, you know, stuff."

"Anything exciting happen?" my dad asked. "Anyone drop by for a visit?"

"NO!" Grandma Jill and I said in unison.

"Nope! Just me and Max. We came here to play games, and hang with Grandma Jill and eat all the spare cookies and brownies, and other random baked goods she had left over from a bake sale! That's all!"

"Okay," said my mom. "Well, we'll see you at home, k?"

"Okay! We'll see ya later bye!" I said closing the door fast. It wasn't until 10 seconds later, when I was sure they were gone I said. "It's safe, I'm sure they're gone."

"OKAY GUYS, YOU CAN TALK AGAIN!" Max yelled, and came back upstairs. "That was eventful."

"Wasn't it? But, I still don't know if I want to go. I mean, it would be fun, but..."

"You would miss your parents and your sister more than you would like to admit, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said. "What should I do?"

"I think you should think about it some more. Maybe sleep on it, and decide later," said Grandma Jill. That's why I liked her so much. She was so smart.

"That sounds good," I said. "So for the rest of the day I should..."

"Relax, have fun, play some games, and eat a cookie," Max said shoving one in my mouth before running down stairs. I took a bite out of it and followed him. I liked Grandma Jill's logic.

"Silly," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I will have an answer for you in the morning."

"Sounds good!"

"Good."


	12. Let's play a game!

Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, small mix up. When I said Hannah in the last chapter I meant Mallory. Sorry, typo! . Okay, now... The only characters that are mine are Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends. All the other characters are from FFX, FFX-2, FFVII, and Yu Yu Hackusho. Unless you count the dog and cat's names which are from Kingdom Hearts, the animals are mine, but the names are from Kingdom Hearts. Okay, now chapter 12.

Close Encounters of the FFX Kind!: Chapter 12

It was still an interesting picture to gaze at. Some crowded around Tidus and Shuyin the PS2, others talking, about not much. Mrs. A was asking Grandma Jill about her cookie recipe, and Max was, once again, talking to Aeris. I was beginning to think there was some magnetic attraction between the two, if you know what I mean. Still I had to figure out what I was going to do as far as going to school on Yuna's airship. I had a day to figure it out, but I decided, instead to take Max's advice and relax for a day.

"BOO!" said Rikku as she walked up behind me.

I think I jumped about a foot in the air. She scared me to death. "RIKKU!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. What 'cha thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey, me too!"

I blinked a few times, when I realized she wasn't kidding I said, "So, did I miss anything?"

"I think Yuni gave Tidus a black eye... no, wait... it's just blue, so it's okay. Anyway, not not really."

I laughed at Rikku's comment. "Come play a game with me!"

"What are we playing?"

"I don't know yet, but what ever it is we need more than 2 people. Maybe your cousin and Aeris will play with us."

"If we asked, you never know."

"YAY!" Rikku dashed over to my cousin and Aeris and practially screamed, "Lulu and I are gonna play a game! COME PLAY WITH US!" She grabbed Max by the hand and he grabbed Aeris for lack of anything else. She yanked them both out of the couch and back to were I had watched the episode.

"Rikku, I said ASK not FORCE!"

"Oh, okay. You will play right?" she asked showing an irresistible set of puppy dog eyes. They rolled their eyes a little, but eventually agreed. "YAY!" screamed Rikku. "What should we play?"

"Ummm..." we all said in unison.

"Let's play... Monoploplyey!" she said pointing to a box and pronouncing the name wrong.

"Monopoly," I said.

"YEAH! Let's play that."

"That'll take hours," Max complained.

"Oh, come on Max. It'll be fun," said Aeris.

No one else had to say a thing. "Okay. Let's get out the game! I'm the race car!"

"I'm the hat!" I said.

"Ummm... I'm the sword!" said Rikku.

"Rikku, there are no swords. You can be the dog."

"OKAY!"

"And Aeris can be the... checker?" I said pulling one out.

"There are no checkers in Monopoly," said Max.

"There is in this one."

"No, I want to be the... is this a shoe?" she asked.

"Yeah, you be the shoe."

"Okay, so... how do we play?" we got it all set up and finished almost 2 hours later.

"Ha! I win!" said Max. He was the ultimate game player. Video, board, whatever it is he can win at it.

"That was fun. Can we play another game now?"

"Uh," I said sensing that Max and Aeris really didn't want to play another game. "Let's just play checkers. You and me. One on one, okay?" I asked.

"I know how to play that! It's fun!" she said. "Let's play."

"Okay," I waved bye to Max and Aeris and we went through ever game box and wound up having to use the iron from Monopoly to play checkers. Rikku was short one piece.

"So, did Silly tell you?" she asked after we were about half way through the game.

"You mean about the whole going away thing?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, she told me. Do you like traveling?" I asked.

"Duh! But, I guess I'm used to it. It's basically all I've ever known."

"True," I said. "Stole your King."

"NO FAIR!"

"So, they're all nice?"

"Yeah. Sometimes Yuffie and Shuyin fight, but other than that, it's pretty calm and tame. It's fun!"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, they didn't seem to get a long very well. So, what do you think I should do?"

After a little consideration she said, "I'm not gonna answer that, 'cause I don't wanna say the wrong thing."

"Okay," I said. I think I was slowly starting to make a decision. I just hope it was the right one.


	13. Decisions Decisions!

Disclaimer: Going through the paces once again… The only characters that are mine are Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends. All the other characters are from FFX, FFX-2, FFVII, and Yu Yu Hackusho. Unless you count the dog and cat's names which are from Kingdom Hearts, the animals are mine, but the names are from Kingdom Hearts. Okay, now chapter 13.

Close Encounters of the FFX Kind!: Chapter 13.

Eventually the game of checkers ended, and the sun was just about setting. Sometime during the game I saw Silly tap Max on the shoulder and take him upstairs. It was kinda hard to tear him away from Aeris, but I had a feeling about what they were talking about.

Grandma Jill called me upstairs to talk to me and Max. "So," she said looking at the two of us.

"So…" I trailed off.

"So what?" asked Max. "Oh, I get it. Sorry."

"Oh, come on! Connie, you promised you would have an answer to Silly by the end of the day!"

"I know… I know, I just can't decide."

"What about you Max?"

"I think I'm gonna do it."

"You're going?" I asked. "Silly asked you, then I'm guessing."

"You got it, cuz. Besides, I'm really starting to like Aeris. I think she and I would have a good time together."

Grandma Jill and I both gave him a sideways look. "What about you, Connie," she finally said. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well… I'm actually thinking of staying here. No offence to those guys, but I think this is where I belong. I think traveling on an Airship, and learning all those things would be cool, but I'd miss Mallory, mom, dad, and you way too much. I don't think I could do it."

"What about me?" asked Max. "I won't be around much."

"Yeah, I'd miss you too, but if you really want to go off into the wild blue yonder with a girl dressed in pink and a bunch of other people you be my guest. I just don't think it's for me. I'd be much happier here."

"You sure? Are you sure you are staying for yourself, and not for me, your parents, or anyone else? You are staying because you want to, not because I don't want you to go."

"Hello! What about me!" said Max

"Oh, I hardly see you anyway. I see my Connie almost every other day!"

Max's mouth dropped open. "Thanks Jill."

Grandma Jill smiled. "I'm kidding. Of course I'd miss you." She turned her attention back to me. "So, you're really staying?"

"I think so."

"When are you two going to tell them all this?"

"Tonight."

"You mean like in 20 minutes?" asked Max. "By then the sun will be gone."

"Maybe a half hour."

"Sounds fair," said Grandma Jill. "Until then you kids go back down stairs."

Max and I started down the stairs, and everyone was standing there looking up at us. They were all silent, which was a first. Even Rikku was quiet. Max and I looked at each other, and then he shoved me forward. "HEY!" I loudly whispered to him.

"You do the public speaking. I hate it."

"Okay," I cleared my throat. "Look, we'll tell you all our final decisions in a half hour."

"Why so long?" asked Paine.

"Yeah! We wanna know now!" yelled Rikku.

Everyone else yelled out in agreement.

"Because, then it will be perfect timing." I said.

"Now would be better!" said Shuyin.

"Now, now, now," said Grandma Jill descending the stairs behind me and Max. We moved out of the way, and let her get to the front. "I will get some food on the table, set up some chair, get a nice comfortable environment, and get it all set up so Connie and Max and announce their decisions in a no pressure, nice, and safe environment. Mostly it's for me. Give me time to set up for heaven's sake!"

They all nodded in agreement, and went back to their respective areas. Shuyin and Tidus both jumped on the controller. They had moved on to Kingdom Hearts. "Hey, Yuffie! You look really weird!" yelled Shuyin, and she made her way over to the TV to take a look at herself. "So do you Aeris!" Aeris grabbed Max's hand and they both went to investigate.

"At least you're the right age. You should have seen me!" exclaimed Tidus.

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine headed for the couch, and sat themselves down. Everyone else scattered around the room talking, and reengaging in conversation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Grandma Jill's pets, came bounding down the stairs when ever Kingdom Hearts is put on, because their names are always said. It drives them up the wall, so they just stay downstairs, or outside. I go back up stairs to talk to Grandma Jill quick.

"Grandma Jill?" I asked.

"Yes, hun?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"I don't know. Do you think you are?"

"I'm not sure… maybe. I can't decide. It would be so much fun. I'm thinking that I want to stay, but I want to go and… I don't know!"

"Connie! Breath, honey, it helps!" She smiled. "You need to make your own decisions. I can't always help you."

I sighed. "Okay, I've got it."

"Good. Half hour?"

"Half hour," I said and went back down stairs to help Tidus and Shuyin play Kingdom Hearts.


	14. Anticipation

Disclaimer: If you thought this was the last chapter I'm sorry, but there will be one more after this… The only characters that are mine are Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends. All the other characters are from FFX, FFX-2, FFVII, and Yu Yu Hackusho. Unless you count the dog and cat's names which are from Kingdom Hearts, the animals are mine, but the names are from Kingdom Hearts. Okay, now chapter 14, only one chapter after this!!!

Close Encounters of the FFX Kind!: Chapter 14.

I headed down stairs, "So!" I said, "Where are we? How are we doing?"

"Good!" said Shuyin. "We haven't lost to bad… yet."

"Key word there being yet," said Tidus.

"Okay, let me see where you are." Tidus, the current ruler of the controller nodded, and worked his way there.

"So, what do you think?" I heard Rikku say. "Do you think they'll stay? Or what?"

"I don't know," said Yuna. "how long 'til half hour?" she asked.

"Well… it's lookin' about…" Paine looked at the clock, "I'd say 20 minutes."

"What!?!" said Rikku. "I don't wanna wait that long! Can't we speed up time?"

"Uh, we can cast haste, but then everything will only seem to go slower, because we are moving faster, so we could cast slow, and it could be here before we know it!" said Yuna.

"Too much effort, not worth it," said Paine. "Just sit down for 20 minutes, it'll go by like that," said Paine snapping her fingers and sitting down on the couch.

"Fine!" said Rikku sitting next to Paine on the couch pouting. "Wanna play a game?" she asked anyone who was listening.

Shuyin, Tidus, Max, Aeris, Yuna, Paine, Baralai, Yuffie, Kurama, Mrs. A, Lenne, Silly, Calli and I, (in short just about everyone in the basement,) all looked right at her and said, "NO!"

"Geeze! Okay!" she said. She looked up at the ceiling and started to do something… I think she was counting the little dots, but she was speeking Al Behd. "Uha... dfu... drnaa... vuin... veja..." and she just kept right on goin', while Yuna sat down next to her. Then my ears listened in on Max's and Aeris conversation. The two of them were sitting on the huge chair together.

"So?" asked Aeris.

"So, what?" asked Max back.

"So, what's your answer? Are you coming?"

"Well…"

"You're not coming!?!" she said looking at him.

"No, well… wait, a second, you're trying to get it out of me. I promised Connie that I would tell everyone when she did." Hearing him say that made me pretty happy. He wouldn't even tell someone that he, obviously had a HUGE crush on whether he was going to go with them or not.

"Oh, fine. How long is that?"

"Ummm..." he said looking at a clock, "I'd guess about 15 minutes."

"Okay, fine."

Then I was brought back to Kingdom Hearts with Tidus and Shuyin. "Whoo-hoo! One bad guy down!" said Tidus. He was having way to much fun beating up Jafar at Agrabah.

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited there's another stage."

"What? No way! I already beat him!"

"Oh, it's not like it's hard. Just hit him you idiot!" he said smacking Tidus upside the head.

"Hey, I don't see you knowing what to do," he said smacking him back.

"If you give me the controller than I might!" said Shuyin nailing him in the gut.

"Hey! That hurt!" said Tidus jumping on him.

I had to stand up to get out of the way. "Knock it off guys!" said Max trying to get between them, but only wound up getting knocked in the head, and thrown out between them. "Geeze, they are gonna kill each other!"

"Lenne, give me a hand," said Yuna.

"I was just about to ask you to do the same for me. Connie, you wanna take it then?" Lenne asked. I nodded.

The girls looked at each other, than at the two of them. "HEY!" they screamed in perfect unison. Then they nodded at me.

"Okay, look, if you guys can't get along then both Max AND I will wait another 24 hours before telling you what our plans are. AND, in that time there would be no video games. Final Fantasy or otherwise. Now…" before I was able to finish my sentence Grandma Jill called from the stairs.

"HEY! COME EAT!" There was a stampede. Lucky for Max and me we were the first ones up the stairs. We pulled over and watched everyone go by, actually Grandma Jill pulled us over. "Sit down, and Connie and Max will let you know, so you guys can get out of here, and on your way."

I looked at Max. "You got your decision?"

"I think so. What about you? You ready for this?"

"I hope so. I'm still not sure if I'm doing the right thing…"

Grandma Jill grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked me square in the eye. "Connie. Follow your heart, it will never betray you," she said. Those words stuck in my head ever since that day. I've done nothing but that since.

Grandma Jill left the kitchen, and grabbed a bunch of food and headed for the dinning room. There were 3 places open one for grandma Jill at the head of the table, one for both Max and me beside her, then next to those empty chairs were Aeris, and Silly. Then there was a random placement of everyone else.

"Ready?" asked Max, looking at me.

"Yeah. Let's do this," he and I both followed Grandma Jill into the kitchen. Both had our final decisions in mind.


	15. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: OKAY! I think I had better make this the last chapter before my cousin kills me out of sheer suspense… The only characters that are mine are Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends. All the other characters are from FFX, FFX-2, FFVII, and Yu Yu Hackusho. Unless you count the dog and cat's names which are from Kingdom Hearts, the animals are mine, but the names are from Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to all who read the story, and for those who reviewed it. If you stick around there may be an epilogue coming later. In fact, I can almost guarantee it. If anyone is interested in a sequel then let me know. I'll see what I can do! Be sure to check out other stories I have on this sight and on as well. It's the same pen name, be sure to look into it, if you are REALLY bored. Okay, enough of this, let's go on to chapter 15, the exciting conclusion! LET'S WATCH! O.O

Close Encounters of the FFX Kind!: Chapter 15 (last one!)

Max and I headed into the Dining room. Grandma Jill set down the food on the table. "Hold these for a sec, will ya hun?" she asked as she handed me a plate of chicken. I couldn't exactly say no, so I held it for a minute. "Thanks," she took it back and set it on the table. "Sit, sit! Don't just stand around like cows, sit down!" She basically forced Max and me into our seats. "EAT!" she said. "You're all acting like hawks. Someone eat something."

Max and I looked at each other from across the table and shrugged. He picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes, and I grabbed for the green beans. We dished some out and passed it down. Slowly, yet surely everyone started picking things up. Conversation started to pick up. Things floated around. Eventually I struck up a conversation with Grandma Jill. "Have you ever had this many people over for dinner?" I asked.

"Well… how many people are here?"

I counted all of them, including Max, Grandma Jill, and me. "Well, everyone around the table, you me, and Max included that makes…16 people."

"Wow… really? Hope I made enough."

"I'm sure. These people don't eat much. How could they? They all are as skinny as poles!" I said. Grandma Jill and I laughed.

Then I joined in on Silly and Max's conversation. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you and Connie could tell us now? I think everyone is about to go crazy. And, I'm pretty sure Tidus is gonna cut straight through the plate, maybe even the table if you don't talk soon." We all looked down to him and saw him cutting his chicken, and maybe putting a dent in the plate already.

"Connie? You ready?" I nodded. "Okay, stand up. Who first?"

"Why don't you go first, Connie. I asked you first after all, then Max, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay," said Max, "Let's do this." We both stood up and Silly leaned toward Tidus to see if he would whistle.

He agreed, and whistled loud. "Connie and Max are gonna tell us!" he said. Everyone looked at us and shut up instantly. I bit my lip and looked at Grandma Jill. She nodded back at me.

"I'll start," I said. "Now, this was kinda a hard decision, but…" I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here. You all seem like great people, and I'd love to spend time with you all, but I just don't think I can. My life is here now. Maybe in the future, like in college I can do it. I'd love to learn even more than I do now, and I'd love to learn it with all of you, but I think I'll stay here." I looked at everyone's faces. They looked disappointed, but they understood. I could tell.

"Hey, it's okay! We might take you up on that offer for later though!" said Yuna.

"Okay, Max, you're up!" said Aeris.

"Oh! Okay, ummm…" he did the same thing I did. He looked at everyone. Eventually I could tell his eyes resting on Aeris. "Yeah, I'll come with you all, if you'll have me."

"Are you kidding?" asked Silly. "Of course we'll have you!"

"Great!" said Max a huge smile on his face.

"Yay! So, can we eat now?" asked Tidus.

"Yes! Please! Plenty of food, and cookies!" said Grandma Jill. "Eat!"

We all sat down at the table and the second we did I looked at Max. He smiled at me. Then I looked at Silly. "It is okay, if I said no, right?"

"Yeah, happens more often then you think. Sure we're disappointed, but it's okay."

I smiled and turned back toward Max, and my eyes grew wide. I nudged Silly, and everyone grew quiet for just a second. Max and Aeris were, in fact, kissing. No one said a word. When they stopped they looked at us.

"Uhhh…" said Max, at which I just raised an eye brow.

"I'm just really happy he's coming!" said Aeris.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," I said.

"Sure!" said Silly.

Other similar random comments came from everyone else around the table. We all finished eating, and had dessert.

"Anyone want another cookie?" she asked.

"No!" said everyone, in a different way.

"Okay, well, I'll give 'em to Max to take with him. Come back when you run out."

We all laughed. We sat around and talked a little longer. "Well…" said Silly.

"Uh-oh," said Tidus. "She said it. She said the 'Well…' You know what that means?"

Max and I looked a little confused. "Call Brother. Tell him we'll be there soon," said Silly. They all stood up.

"Wait, should I come with you now?"

"No, we'll be back to pick you up in about a week. We'll let you finish up your winter vacation, and fill out all the paper work. But, we'll be back." Yuna called Brother, and everyone headed for the door.

One by one they waved and said good-bye. There were no tears, no long faces. I guess they had all taken Yuna's advice from the first game. "When ever you are sad smile." Because, they all seemed sad, but they wouldn't show it. They said their good-byes and left.

THE NEXT WEEK

Max was getting frequent letters from "Headmaster Yuna." The school was called the Gulwings Academy. Most people said they'd never heard of it, but the second we told them it was an exclusive school in Rome they nodded, and agreed. The only people who really knew what it was were me, Grandma Jill, and Max. One day Max said his good-byes too, and headed to a nearby forest, where they said the air ship was. I didn't see him for quite a few months. Grandma Jill and I got letters, and e-mails, and every so often phone calls. I went to Grandma Jill's everyday, nearly. Especially while Max was gone. He would always send mail to her house. That way it would look more… authentic, and believable. But, he would send me letters through her. Sure I missed him, but I got used to it. But still, I don't care what the officials say, the characters that people make up can become more than imaginary. I guess, as Final Fantasy 10 proved more than once, "Dreams can become reality."


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I said the last one was the last one, but if you wanna read the epilogue then this is the right place to be. So, this isn't really a chapter, it's more of a hint of a "to be continued" type of thing. Anyway, here's the part that I have to do: The only characters that are mine are Connie, her family, her friends, and her family's friends. All the other characters are from FFX, FFX-2, FFVII, and Yu Yu Hackusho. Unless you count the dog and cat's names which are from Kingdom Hearts, the animals are mine, but the names are from Kingdom Hearts. Now… let's see… how should I do this… I know!

Close Encounters of the FFX Kind: Epilogue

What happened to Max, exactly, Grandma Jill and I still don't know. We don't hear much from him. Just some letters, and e-mails, which we replied to, and I think we got like 2 phone calls a year or so. I went from being a freshman in high school to being a senior before I actually got to see him face to face again. But, he always had a reason for not coming. "I was busy," "The ship was broken," "Aeris wouldn't let me go, literally," "we were having trouble getting there," were the ones that I can remember best, probably because they were the ones he used the most. Every time Grandma Jill read one her expression was always the same, a smile with her head shaking.

"Silly boy's gonna get himself killed," she said every time. Then she would finish reading the letter. He always sent me one too, to be nice, probably.

I remember one letter particularly well. It went like this:

"Connie,

Hey! You would love it up here! You hardly ever see the ground; it's just a bunch of clouds, and at night, just a bunch of stars. It's way cool! I'm learning a lot too. These guys really are smart. There's about 4 of us students up here. All of them are smart, but not as much as me. Well… maybe… anyway… Aeris and I are having a great time. We're thinking of going to England for a few days, so don't be surprised if you get a post card. The guys all hope that you're doing good, and that you're happy where you are. I am too. Tidus and Shuyin really wanna come back to finish their games, so you may see them before you see me. Ha ha!" Those always made me laugh, the 'ha ha's' that he put into all his letters. "My sword play is getting better. I got a new sword today. Aeris gave it to me, I'd swear its strait out of Final Fantasy VII, it looks just like something Cloud would use, and it's the only one I ever use now. Okay, well, I got a class to go to; I'll have to tell you more later. See ya!"

Then, where the signature line was there was a place where it looked like he had written a "Clo" and then scratched it out and wrote in "Max."

That stuck in my memory because of his signature line. So, what time is it now? It's the winter of my senior year. Mallory is long gone to college, and I don't miss her a bit… well… maybe a little. I only have a half a year left before I go to college myself. I'm thinking of going to study with Yuna and every one else, of course, but then there's the fact of just staying where I am, and going to college on the ground, instead of on an airship. My hair has gotten darker, black even, and much, MUCH longer, I just never got it cut. It's still done up from the winter ball that I went to with my friend. I wear quite a bit of make up, and am starting to look a lot like my sister, but mostly like my mom. My mom looks really cool though, so I don't complain.

Anyway, we just received an e-mail from Max. He said that he needed to talk to me, and that he couldn't do it over the phone, or in a letter, or in an e-mail. He promised that he would be here to see me today and that Brother and the Celsius was on its way here as he wrote the e-mail. He said they'd be there soon, and to be sure to be there at this time, today, and by golly, no one could say that I wasn't. I told my friends that I was going to be busy today, and that I'd call them tomorrow.

I saw a huge red thing kinda fall in the near-by wooded area. "They're here!" I said to Grandma Jill.

"Right on time!" she said. "The cookies just got done. They'll be happy about that!" she said, and pulled the cookies out of the oven. Grandma Jill got all the cookies into a small bag, which I still don't know how she fit ALL those in there, but she did, and I don't question the Physics Laws of Grandma Jill.

It must have been five minutes later when I heard Sora, the dog, barking outside. "That must be him!" I dashed to the window and looked out and saw… Cloud. "What the?" I grabbed my coat and headed outside. "Sora!" I yelled at the dog. "Sorry. Sora attacks anything that moves." I sent the lively dog back to the dog house.

"Connie?" he asked. He seemed more amazed than asking if that's who I was.

"Yeah, I'm Connie. Nice to meet you, Cloud. I didn't know you were coming, sorry. Max didn't even tell me you were on the Celsius. Probably just forgot. So, yeah, where is Max?"

Cloud just looked at me and blinked a few times. "Uh… Connie…"

"Oh never mind, come on in," I said cutting him off. I led him inside. "Grandma Jill, this is Cloud."

"Oh," said Grandma Jill. "I was expecting Max. Which one are you from again?"

"Seven, Grandma Jill. Cloud is from seven."

"Oh, right, with the Aeris and the Yuffie girls. I remember."

"Uh, Jill…" was all Cloud got out.

"Something's wrong," I said. "There's something not quite right. I mean, yeah those graphics weren't very good, but I just think there's something wrong. You don't look like I expected you too. I don't know what it is. Lemme get the Final Fantasy seven book. I'll be right back." I dashed downstairs and had to search through all the cases. I grabbed 7 and came back up the stairs. I opened the case and started toward the character area. I found the picture of cloud and compared it to the cloud right in front of me. "See?" I said showing it to Grandma Jill so she could compare them herself.

"STOP!" Cloud screamed which made me and Grandma Jill jump. "Will you stop for one second and let me talk." Grandma Jill and I exchanged glances and I nodded. "Thank you. Connie, Jill, I'm not Cloud."

"Then who are you?" I asked.

"Max."

My eyes grew wide. At first I didn't believe it, but the more I looked at him the more I knew it was true. "Max? Is it really you?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, but yeah. On the Celsius they don't even call me Max anymore. They've all taken to calling me Cloud." All I could do was stare at him.

Grandma Jill threw her arms around him. "It's good to have you home, in one piece," she said. "You look so different."

Max smiled, "Yeah, I know. I've seen some pictures of how I used to look before and compared them to me now, and it's almost scary, isn't it?" he asked.

"Defiantly!" said Grandma Jill.

Max let go of Grandma Jill and walked over to me. "You really thought I was Cloud, ay?"

"Are you kidding?" I said. "You don't even dress like yourself. Your clothes are exactly the same, see?" I said showing him the book with Cloud's outfit in it. It was true; he was dressed in blue jeans, brown boots, a dark blue tank top, and all the other gear that Cloud wore in the book.

"Oh, wow, I didn't realize. But, anyway, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked him, curious.

"Well, at first I was just going to come talk to you both before I had to go somewhere important. I also needed to warn you about something. Mostly about school and seeing if you still wanted to come on, but I think I need to change my priorities."

I looked at him as if he were from another planet. "What? Why? What else could there be to talk about?" I asked him.

"Have you noticed," he started, "that you have changed a lot yourself?" he asked.

"Well," said Grandma Jill, "everyone changes. What are you getting at here, Max?" she asked.

"Hold on," he said dashing downstairs. He came back with the Final Fantasy 10 box. "Come with me," he said grabbing me by the arm.

"Ow! Yeah, I'm kinda attached to that," I said as he tried to pull my arm off. Grandma Jill followed us. He led me to the guest room, where I practically lived. There was a standing mirror in there. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay, don't look at the mirror; just look at this picture for starters, while I explain this." He handed me the book of Final Fantasy 10 and had it open to the characters page. "Okay, so recently fiends have started appearing on Earth."

"Earth?" I asked. "Real fiends?"

"That's what we've heard. There have been news reports about it. We don't know why or how they are coming, but they are. It's not good at all. Now, everyone on the airship has said that they would gladly help get rid of the fiends. I came to fill you in, and tell you to be careful as well as ask you about school and stuff. Oh, and to give you this, Jill." Max pulled out a blue sphere.

"This looks familiar, what is it?" she asked.

"It's a Comsphere. You remember those?"

"Remind me."

"It's like a videophone, kinda. We were kinda hoping that if you saw any reports about fiends anywhere you'd let us know. Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, now, Connie. We might need your help."

"What? Me? What can I do? You know what happens to me when I see blood, and you've seen my hand-eye coordination, it's almost nonexistent. Why I don't play sports. What do you want me to do? Sing the fiends to death?"

Then, Max said four words that made all the difference. "Look in the mirror."

By then I had studied the characters page all the way from top to bottom. All the characters faces were implanted in my mind forever, and when I looked in the mirror what I saw shocked me. I wasn't prepared for it. Sure, I saw myself, but I also saw something that wasn't there four years ago, and if it was it wasn't as obvious. I looked back and forth from the book to the mirror. "Do you see it?" Max asked.

"How could I not?" I asked back. "I'm… Lulu!"

"Ironic, ay? That's even the name you used online. So, do you get it now?"

"No, I'm still trying to accept this. What is it you want me to do again?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing too difficult, and I think you would be good at it. I know you know a lot about it already, and I know you like it and I figure that maybe you'll be able to help us out as far as…" he coughed so I couldn't hear the word, "is concerned."

"The what is concerned?"

Max sighed. "The magic. We need someone who can do magic." I looked at him. "So, will you do it?"

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO DO MAGIC? I'VE NEVER DONE REAL MAGIC, JUST SOME SILLY STUFF THAT I FOUND IN A BOOK STORE. AND IT'S NOT EVEN REAL MAGIC!" I was breathing hard, and I'm pretty sure I screamed most of that sentence. "Besides," I said after I had calmed down a little bit, "how can I do something, if I never learned how to do it?"

"You'll just have to learn," said Max smiling.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"It'll just be for winter vacation. I'll have you back here in time for school. You won't have to worry about it. Is it okay Jill?"

"I have no problem with it, but it's up to Connie," she said.

"Well?" he asked hopefully.

I looked at him, then the picture, then at myself, then back at him. I sighed and said, "I'd need to look the part. And I'd need to be as close to looking like her as possible."

"No problem. We can cover all that on the airship. So?"

I was quiet for a second. Then, I looked him in the eye and said, "When do we leave?"

_A/N: The new story is called "On Earth as it is in Spira." That will simply continue the story that is going on here. I hope you enjoyed this story! Sincerely, J.C. Sarah._


End file.
